In the technical field of liquid crystal displays, blue phase liquid crystals have been widely used in liquid crystal display devices in virtue of their excellent properties. For instance, due to the optical isotropy of blue phase liquid crystals, the liquid crystal display devices using blue phase liquid crystals have advantages such as high response rate, wide viewing angle, excellent dark state, etc. Meanwhile, being different from other liquid crystal display devices, liquid crystal display devices using blue phase liquid crystals do not need an alignment layer, which simplifies the manufacturing process of liquid crystal display devices, and further reduces the manufacturing cost. In addition, when the thickness of the liquid crystal cell of the display device using blue phase crystals is larger than the penetration depth of the electric field, the effects of the change of thickness of the liquid crystal cell on transmissivity can be neglected. This feature enables blue phase liquid crystals particularly suitable for the manufacture of large screens or single board liquid crystal display devices.
However, blue phase liquid crystals suffer from the problem of requiring a high drive voltage. According to existing technologies, the drive voltage of blue phase liquid crystals is reduced usually through improving the performance of blue phase liquid crystal materials or optimizing the electrode structures. However, as for the method of improving the performance of blue phase liquid crystal materials, for example, preparing a blue phase liquid crystal material with a large Kerr constant, it involves a very complex process of synthesizing the blue phase liquid crystal material, and therefore the cost is very high. As for the method of optimizing the electrode structures, according to the drive method with IPS structure, the penetration depth of the lateral electric field generated by the parallel electrodes is limited. Therefore, a high drive voltage is still required.
In order to solve the problems existing in the above technologies, it is desired to obtain a blue phase liquid crystal display panel with an electrode structure that can increase the intensity of the lateral electric field, thereby reducing the drive voltage of the blue phase liquid crystal.